This moment
by Jenn11
Summary: Liz thinks she's going to spend a lonley New Year's Eve. Red has other ideas.


A/N: Happy New Year, everyone. I saw a picture of the actress who plays Liz with short hair, and really liked it. So I'm saying that when Tom left she cut her hair, which she'd had long because he preferred it that way.

New Year's Eve

Liz sighed as she stared out the window. This would be the first New Year's Eve she'd spent alone since she'd met Tom. He'd moved out weeks ago, and divorce papers had been filed. Meera had suggested they go out to a club, but Liz had declined. Meera deserved to spend the evening with her boyfriend.

She turned and looked at the clock. It was on 7:00. Five more hours. She went into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. Hearing the doorbell, she went to answer it, wondering who'd come by on New Year's Eve.

Opening the door, she saw… "Red." Despite the laws of nature, time stopped. At least it did for Liz. She'd been wanting to see Red for months, and here he was in front of her. He had on a long coat, but she could see enough to realize he was wearing one of his perfectly tailored suits. His face was neutral, but his eyes were drinking her in, just as hers were drinking in the sight of him. Part of her wanted to reach out and touch him, just to prove he was really in front of her. Another part of her wanted to slap him for leaving her. In the end, she did neither.

"Hello, Lizzy," Red greeted after a moment, breaking the spell.

She stepped back, allowing him entrance, and noticed the bags he held. His lack of surprise at her short hair confirmed that he'd remained aware of what was happening in her life.

"Are you back?" she asked.

"Just for this evening," he replied. He was torn at the flash of sadness he saw in her eyes. While he'd never want her to be sad, and even less to be the cause of her sadness, part of him felt glad that the thought of him only being to stay for the evening was a sad one for her. That she didn't want him to leave.

He set the bags down, and let her take his coat. Then he followed her to the couch, where they sat facing each other. "How are you, Lizzy?"

"Lonely," she admitted. She felt sure he already knew about her split from Tom.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here for Christmas with you. But my not showing up for Christmas seems to have convinced the FBI I'm not going to show up at all, so they relaxed surveillance."

She nodded. "How are you?"

"Better," was his cryptic reply.

Liz wondered if he meant better than the last time she saw him, when he was being led away to be tortured, or better now he was with her. She decided to take it as meaning both.

"Would you like to stay in, or go out to celebrate?" he asked.

"Stay in," she quickly answered, wanting him all to herself for the few hours they had.

The coffee machine beeped, signaling it was ready. "Coffee?" she asked, standing up.

"Yes. Thank you," he replied. Moments later she returned with two mugs and handed one to him, noting that he'd removed his tie and jacket, unbuttoned the top button on his collar, and rolled his sleeves up a bit. As dashing as he looked in his suits, she liked this slightly relaxed look even better.

They sat in comfortable silence as they sipped the coffee, each content simply to once again be near the other. The loneliness that had been eating away at Liz was gone. Once the coffee was done, Red handed Liz all but one of the bags.

"It's a bit late, but Merry Christmas, Lizzy."

The first box revealed a pair of beautiful Manolo Blanic high heels. She didn't bother asking how Red knew her shoe size. "Thank you. I love them," she replied. The second box contained a stunning sapphire blue dress. Her first thought was that she had no idea when she'd wear such a dress, followed by the thought that Red would likely make sure she had opportunities to wear it. And the shoes she'd just opened would be perfect with the dress. "It's amazing. Really beautiful. Thank you." She carefully laid it on a chair so that it wouldn't wrinkle.

Liz saw that the second bag was from a jewelry store. An exclusive one, if she knew Red. The first box was a set of simple, but elegant, platinum jewelry that would go well with most any dress.

"Red… This is all too much. It's beautiful, but…. too much," she told him.

"Lizzy, I can certainly afford to spoil you a bit. You've had a hard year, and deserve it. Besides, these gifts were so that you'd have something new and lovely to wear if you wanted to go out and celebrate tonight. But I'm sure you'll have occasion to wear them in the future. Now open your last gift, which is really your Christmas present," he instructed.

Liz pulled out the last box. Opening it, she found it contained two smaller boxes. The first revealed the largest ruby she'd ever seen, cut into the shape of a heart, suspended from a necklace. It certainly didn't go with the casual clothes she had on, but she didn't care. She leaned forward and hugged Red, before asking, "Will you put it on for me?"

"Of course," he said. He removed it from the box as Liz turned her back to him. The feel of his fingers on her neck sent a shiver through her body. She was thankful when Red didn't comment on it.

"Thank you," she said, once she'd turned back to face him. He didn't say anything so cliché as he was giving her his heart, that wasn't his style; but then, he didn't need to. Liz obviously understood, and he'd lost his heart to her long ago.

She opened the final box to find an unusual ring, in rose gold. Two hands held a heart that had a crown on it. Seeing the folded paper she opened it. It said the ring was known as a Claddagh Ring. The hands were for friendship, the heart for love, the crow for loyalty. The way the heart was pointing told if the wearer's heart was taken or not. Pointed towards the wearer, it meant their heart belonged to someone. Pointed away from the wearer it meant their heart was free.

"Wear it however you feel you should. And if you ever change your mind, you can change how you wear the ring," Red said softly.

Liz looked up and met his eyes for a long moment. She realized Red was giving her a way to tell her how she felt, without having to say anything aloud. Part of her wanted to put it on with the heart pointing towards her. Another part of her said she really wasn't ready for that, and that she wasn't even actually divorced from Tom yet. She slowly slipped it on with the heart pointed away from her. She then reached out and took Red's hand in hers.

"I'm not ready. Not yet. But I'm really glad you're here. I've missed you," she admitted. She couldn't bring herself to admit aloud that she'd missed him more than she'd missed Tom. But, for now, she was still married to Tom, and Red had said he was only back for the night, not to stay. She was grateful that in his eyes she saw understanding.

Red was actually encouraged. The way she wore the ring meant her heart was free – meaning she wasn't still in love with Tom.

Red raised his hand to cup her cheek, and enjoyed the softness and warmth of her skin. "I'm not trying to rush you, Lizzy. I don't want you to have regrets about us." 'The way you do about Tom,' went unsaid.

"And if there never is an 'us'?" she asked. Not because she thought there wouldn't be, one day, but because she wanted to see his reaction.

Pain flashed in his eyes, and was quickly hidden. "Then that is your choice," he said, lowering his hand.

"Tonight can we just enjoy the evening? Not worry about the past or the future?" Liz requested.

"An excellent idea," he quickly agreed, since that meant she wouldn't be asking questions about her past that she wasn't ready for the answers to.

"I have something for you as well," she said. She went to the bedroom, and returned holding a small box.

Red opened it to see a smart phone.

"It's not actually a phone," Liz explained. "I had a chip implanted. Like the one you had. That is one of only two devices that can track it. I did it through Kaplan, so the FBI doesn't know. She agreed to arrange it and keep it quiet from you unless… unless it was needed. She has the other tracking device. That was her condition. But she'll give it to you if you'd rather someone else have the other tracker."

She fell silent, and Red studied her face. This was the last thing he'd expected from Lizzy. "Why?"

For a moment she considered not answering, as payback for him not answering so many of her questions. Then she relented. "I kept thinking about the attack… About Anslo taking you. I realized that if I was ever taken, I'd want you to be able to find me." She pushed away memories of the nightmares she'd had.

"My chip was removed," he reminded her.

"Yes, because the mole told them you had the chip. No one but you and Kaplan know I have it," she replied. "I feel selfish giving you this as a gift, since it's really for if I need help, but this isn't just for use if anything happens. I don't know why knowing I'm safe is so important to you, since I'm not your daughter, but I understand that it is. Any time you want to make sure you know where I am, that I'm safe… Since I know you're going to keep watch over me anyway, this makes it easier. And… I trust you, Red," she finished.

A real, genuine smile curved Red's lips. That was Lizzy's true gift to him. Her trust. She was trusting him enough to give up her privacy and let him know where she was at any time. Trusting him, not the FBI, to save her if she was ever in trouble. And he now understood why Liz had asked him if he was her father. From the first day she'd been asking why he'd chosen her, and what made her special to him. If she was his daughter, then that would answer her questions.

"Thank you, Lizzy. Your trust is the best gift you could have given me. And I'll leave the other tracker with Kaplan. That was a good choice," he praised. She smiled at him in response.

She flashed back to him forcing Ressler to give up the code, and walking out of the box to save her. He'd turned himself over to be tortured, and likely killed, to save her. He'd let Luli die, and would have let Dembe die… But he'd come out of the box to save her. After that, there was no way she could not trust him. He'd more than proved that he do whatever he had to, even endure torture and give his own life, to keep her safe.

"There is one think I'd like to ask…"

"You can always ask," he replied.

"You said you aren't my father. But you had a daughter… And there was a picture missing from The Stewmaker's book. The picture… Was it of your daughter?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"I'm so sorry," she said, leaning over to hug him. Her heart broke for him. No father should have to lose their little girl.

He returned the hug, and neither could have said how long it lasted. Eventually they pulled back.

"I'm also sorry I called you a monster. After what he did to your daughter… I understand why you did what you did."

Red gave the slightest of smiles, glad Lizzy now understood.

Picking up the remote, Liz turned on some instrumental jazz music, then moved to snuggle against Red, who was perfectly happy with the arrangement.

Her head was on his chest, with one hand extended slightly to rest above his heart. His arm came around her shoulders, a comforting weight. Liz found herself relaxing, and realized this was the first time she'd felt safe and at peace since before Red had come into her life. Her eyes came to rest on the beautiful dress. As much as she loved the extravagant gifts, she felt like this sense of safety and peace was the greatest gift he'd given her that evening. Seeing the ring on the hand resting on his chest, she knew it was only a matter of time before she turned the ring to let Red know he had her heart. But she also knew she couldn't do that until she was truly ready to give him her whole heart. He wouldn't accept anything less… and neither would she.

After the CD finished, Liz asked, "Will you tell me about some of the places you've been in your life. Not why you were there, or what you did, just… the places. What are they like?"

"Alright," he agreed. "But in that case, I think we should open the wine I brought," he said, knowing his throat would get dry from talking. "I know you prefer wine to champagne," he added.

Liz sat to face him, and nodded. She'd drink champagne, but never developed a taste for it. Yet Tom had always insisted on it for New Year's, citing tradition. She appreciated Red's thoughtfulness. He cared more about her enjoying the evening than tradition.

Red picked up the final bag he'd brought, and followed her into the kitchen. She handed him the crock-screw so he could open the bottle, while she got out two wine glasses. Once Red had poured them each a glass, she picked the bottle up to read the label, and was impressed. This wasn't a wine you'd buy at any local store, but no doubt came from a private collection and cost a fortune. After letting it breathe she took a sip and let out an appreciative moan. It was delicious. Red gave a small smile at her reaction. Picking up the bottle, he followed her back into the living room.

The next few hours were spent with him telling her about the places he'd been.

A few minutes before midnight Red poured the last of the wine into their glasses for a midnight toast. He was surprised when instead of picking up her glass, Liz wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him close, and kissed him.

As she kissed Red, Liz felt intoxicated, and it wasn't from the wine she'd had. All thought fled, and she focused on the feelings. Red's lips on hers. Her hands around his neck. His hands coming to rest on her waist, holder her close. The reassuring warmth where his body pressed against hers. The mingled taste of the wine, and a taste that was uniquely him.

Eventually they needed air, and ended the kiss. He rested his forehead against hers, but held her close, and she kept her arms around him. They heard fireworks from outside and moved a little apart. She took her glass, and handed Red his glass. "Happy New Year, Raymond."

"Happy New Year, Sweetheart," he replied. They touched glasses and drank.

Liz felt her heart rate slowing back to normal. Once the wine was gone, she looked at him. "You have to leave now, don't you?"

"Soon. Dembe will arrive in about ten minutes."

"So we have time for one dance?" she asked, as the song that fit perfectly for tonight came to mind.

He nodded, curious.

She quickly plugged her iPod into the speakers, and set it to the right song. Moving back into his arms she rested her head on his shoulder as the music began.

_**My breath is short, my heart is beating fast  
If I'm dreaming, please just let me sleep**_

What we've got going on is so incredible  
This chemistry between us feels so wonderful  
But knowing me, I'll probably  
Find a way to mess it up  
Who knows, who cares, right now  
Just let me be in love

Don't concern me with reality  
Don't convince me it's too heavenly  
Forget the future, disregard the past  
Those are questions I don't want to ask  
To my heart, all that matters is tonight

_**Just let me live this moment**_

Who knows, who cares, right now  
Just let me be in love  
Let me be in love  
I just want to be in love

"Thank you for the dance, Sweetheart," Red said as he stepped away, placing a kiss on her cheek. He quickly rolled down his sleeves, and Liz helped him back on with his suit jacket. He just draped the tie around his neck, as Liz returned with his coat. At the sound of a car driving up, Red went to the door and opened it. "Good night, Lizzy."

"Good night, Raymond," she replied.

Just as he was about to shut the door, she hurried forward, and gave him a quick, but intense, kiss.

"Please come back soon. I miss you," she said softly.

Red took her hand and raised it to his lips. "As soon as it's safe. I promise."

She went back inside and shut the door, and he walked to the car and got in.


End file.
